<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804181">gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Poets Society (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s), Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was late; just before curfew, Todd was in the studygroup while Neil went to bed early since he was exhausted from a day of practise. Being Mr. Keatings daughter you were allowed to stay at Welton for the times you were free from school, since it was out of state, to be with our father. while at Welton, you’d been able to become friends with a few of the boys, they had evenallowed you into their club, the dead poets society. as you walked into the hall leading you to Neils room. you remembered one of the events that resulted in Neil Perry being very close to your heart:<br/>*flashback*<br/>you were wearing your white A-line dress when you arrived at Welton to stay with your dad for a long weekend. when you came in, you were greeted by the one and only Neil Perry. when he saw you, he smiled widely. ‘Well hello there, don’t you look like a daydream today.’ he winked at you, making you blush madly.</p><p>*end of flashback*<br/>and that is the dress you are wearing today also. as you entered Neil’s room, you saw Neil sound asleep. but in the corner of your eye you also saw something else, on neils desk there was Puck’s crown; it was made of twigs and berries. you put it on your head with a smile as you remembered:<br/>*flashback*<br/>…and because they made it double they told me I could keep this one’ you laughed as Neil finished his story. Suddenly Neil just looked at the crown, then back at you and placed it on your head. he laughed at the sight of you wearing his crown. ‘It suits you, it makes you look like even more of a princess.’ you smiled, looking away.<br/>*end of flashback*<br/>you sat down on the side of neils bed, you stroked his cheek, not wanting to scare him awake. he groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. he looked at you and wrapped his arms around your waist as if to cuddle you.’5 more minutes’ he mumbled. you smiled lightly: ‘i can’t, i have to go now.’ neils eyes fully opened as he sat up, leaning his forehead against yours. ‘What are you talking about, love? you stay with me, you promised, remember?’<br/>‘uhh?’ what is he talking about? does he think this is some kind of… dream?<br/>before you could say anything else, neil pecked you lips, leaving you stunned. you looked dreamingly at him, he smiled and leaned in again. this time you kissed back, it didn’t matter that it was a dream to him, you loved him and wanted to show him that. you put your hand on his cheek as he took hold of the other; but then he pulled away and frowned. ‘Why aren’t you wearing your ring?’ ring? <br/>‘uhh’, you stumbled for a second, following neils dream, as you thought it may be easier to say goodbye that way. ‘I put it back for a minute, i think it would probably fall right off of me.‘<br/>neil smiled jokingly at you: ‘nonsense, darling’ with that he leaned over to his bedside table and took out what looked like a little box. he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. your eyes widened immediately as Neil took ahold of your left hand and put the ring on you. you opened your mouth, trying to say something, but you only closed it again. while you looked down at your hand, neil kissed your forehead and pulled you down  with him, cuddling you. knowing it was time you left, you put your arms around him one last time. ‘Go to sleep’, you told him. ‘you need to wake up’ apparently not completely realising how strange that sounded, he kissed you one last time and closed his eyes. when you were sure he was asleep, he pulled his arms away from you and got up. the tears falling that you had tried to hold back the while time as you put the crown of twigs back on the desk.<br/>As you walked out of Welton you could see the taxi waiting for you. You gave the driver your bag to put in the trunk as you sat down in the backseat.</p><p>*Meanwhile Neil Perry*<br/>I woke up, it was the middle of the night. Next to me, I saw the opened black box where i held the promise ring in. I’ve always wanted to give it to (Y/N), but I never had the guts to. It was IN my bedside table before… I opened it, but the ring wasn’t there, yet no one knows about it, and i never gave it to (Y/N), unless…<br/>I got up and peeked into the hallway. There I saw (Y/N) with a bag right before she turned the corner. Where is she going? I grabbed my coat and put on my shoes, I ran after her as quickly as I could. She walked out of the school She walked out of the school and when I reached the door, i saw her handing her bag to what looked like a taxidriver after that she entered the taxi.I ran to the driver, making sure (Y/N) didn’t see me. ‘I’m sorry, sir,’ The man looked up at me clearly surprised, ‘Could you give me a moment with her?’ De hessitated for a moment. 'I’m…her boyfriend.’ He nodded and motioned to me that I could go to the backseat before walking away.</p><p>*Reader POV*<br/>You were looking out of the window of the taxi when you heard the door next to you opened and someone sat down. You glanced at the person who had sat down.<br/>oh no.<br/>'What happened? Why are you leaving?’ Neil asked. You tried to speak but you could only let your head hand low as tears started to fall. As if it were a natural reflex, Neil took you in his arms and pulled you close to him; turning so his forehead was against yours and one hand on your cheek and the other holding yours. ’(Y/N)’, he started softly, as if a too loud voice would break you, 'I love you, and I’m sure what happened upstairs was real so I know you love me too. Why are you leaving?’<br/>When you finally dared to look up at Neil, you told him about:</p><p>*flashback*<br/>You stood behind the corner as you saw Mr Perry get out of Neils room. You had been on your way to Neil’s room to ask him how practice went but then heard the angry and stern voice that could only belong to Mr. Perry. He scolded his son about the acting he had been doing behind his back. After he left the room, he walked towards you, as he crossed you, you said: 'Why?’<br/>'Pardon?’ He said both surprised and annoyed, turning towards you.<br/>'Why won’t you let your son be happy?’<br/>He only looked at you with an angered expression.<br/>'Don’t you see’, you took a step closer to him, 'that you push him further away from you? He loves acting but you are so stern on him that he doesn’t dare  speak to you about it.’<br/>'Who do you think you are,’ Mr Perry shot back at you, 'to tell me how to raise my son?’<br/>'I’m doing no such thing’, you said calmly, 'I’m simply stating that the way you talk to your son hurts him, he wants to make you proud but he also wants to be able to live his life.’<br/>'That acting will ruining he worked for’, he told you, 'And you…’ he stepped foreward, making you take a step back, 'You are even worse, distacting him, tearing him away from his goals.’<br/>'Your goals, you mean.’<br/>At that moment it looked like he was about to hit you, but it was then that he brought up the deal. Neil could keep acting but you would never get to see Neil again, ever…<br/>*end of flashback*<br/>After you finshed, Neil didn’t day anything, he just kissed your forehead and pulled you even closer.<br/>'You shouldn’t have done that.' <br/>'But Neil,’ you looked up at him, 'Acting makes you so happy, I just want you to be happy and this was the only way that could happen.’ Neil smiled though he said: 'Oh you silly girl, don’t you know that  without you, I’ll never be happy.’<br/>'Huh?’ you looked up, surprised.<br/>'You are more important to me than acting’, Neil told you, while stroking your cheek. 'Or anything for that matter.’ He took a short pauze to wipe away your tears and kissed you before continuing, 'That deal you made with my father is not the only way, we’ll find another, as long as you’re with me, we’ll be fine, now come back inside with me.’ He stepped out of the car, you saw him talk to the taxidriver while taking your bagback out of the trunk. He nods and moves to sit back behind the wheel as Neil opened your door and held out his hand. You took it and he helped you out of the car. After you closed the door, the taxi drove off.<br/>After a comfortable moment of silence and the taxi was out of sight, you took of the ring, 'You’ll probably want this back’, Neil smiled and took the ring only to place it back on your finger. 'No, it’s yours, I bought it for you?’<br/>'Wha-really?’<br/>'It’s… uh…’, for the first time ever, you see Neil at a lost for words, which is strange since he always seems to know the right words to say.<br/>'I bought you this promise ring, because I just… want to be with you and to promise you that I’ll always be there for you. If you want me to.’<br/>'I want to’, you said barely above a whisper, 'I want to be with you.’ He smiled, wrapping both of his arms around you, shielding me from the cold of the first falling snowflakes as he kissed you.<br/>'I love you’, he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>